We're Seamless
by DayDreamer2995
Summary: After the clock struck midnight on January 1st 2016, everything changed. Maya and Riley's world was flipped upside down, now they are forced to face their feeling and the world head on, together.
1. Chapter 1: Forever

**A/N: This my first for to thing, first fanfiction and first time publishing online. I've written lots of stories over the years but I've never thought to put them online. This story is of after the Girl Meets New Years episode so watch that episode before you read this chapter. The song that is sung in this is by Sabrina Carpenter, the song is called, you guessed it, Seamless. Most of the song Maya is going to sing are going to be by Sabrina because I find the lyrics fit. I would suggest when Maya starts singing to look up the song and play it, cause it add's more to the story!**

 **Confession #1 I am in my third year of University and I am obsessed with a Disney show. I started watching this show because I watcher Boy Meets World as a kid and wanted to see the old characters and that's how season 1 was for me. But season 2... man I am hooked!**

 **Confession #2 I am also right smack dab in the middle of finales, but all I want to do is write this story. I already have most of chapter 2 done and I had a finale yesterday that I probably could have done a lot better one if I hadn't been writing this all night... oops!**

 **Anyway, enough with me, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter One: Forever

Maya

"Riley loves Lucas" it was three words that sent my life spinning again. I look at Lucas and he looks at me, what is he going to do, what am I going to do. He should go over there and be with her, but he doesn't. I'm the first one to make the move out of the three of us. I sit down on the bench because I don't know if I can take my own wait anymore. Riley follows suit and Lucas sits between us.

We sit in silence for a while, I'm not sure how long, but by the time silence breaks, Lucas has left to go home. I don't remember whether he said goodbye or not, I don't think I would have broken my trans for an either quake. I did however when I heard her voice "I'm tired Maya" I look over to see a sad smile cross Riley's face. Looking at my best friend, I knew she wasn't tired from the time of night. Seeing the sadness filled in my friend's eyes, my heart aches for her and the pain she feels, that I caused her.

I put my arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder. "Me too" I whispered so low she may not have heard me, but I know she did. We rested on each other until finally, we were asleep.

I woke up before Riley did, with a big kink in my neck from sleeping on a bench all night. I slept maybe 2 or 3 hours last night and when I was sleeping my dream reeled over and over again over last night. How could I not know my best friend's feelings, how could I hurt my best friend like this, I'm a horrible best friend. Looking back, I can see her pain, was I blinded by my feelings for Lucas, to oblivious to see my best friends heart break?

"Maya" at some point in my thoughts my best friend had woken up and come up behind me. The sun was rising as we stood in the same spots as last night, but some how everything is different. "How can everything stay the same and change at the same time?" Riley asked the exact question I was pondering myself.

"I don't know" I muttered. I turned to my best friend to really look at her for the first time in a long time, the sadness in her eyes as she looks back at me breaks my hear. How could I not have seen this before? "I am so sorry Riles" my voice breaks as I say her name.

Confusion crosses her face "For what?"

"Everything. I didn't see your pain, I couldn't tell you were lying, I wanted to believe so I did. I let my feeling for Lucas cloud our friendship and I'm so sorry."

"Maya, how long have you liked Lucas?"

"Why does it matter?"

"How long?'

"I'm not sure, I know I thought he was really cute when we first met him on the subway, but I didn't really think much of it." She had never really thought about when she got these feelings she just knew she's had them for quite a while and that they sucked "As I started to get to know him; the banter, seeing different sides of him that I didn't know existed, slowly I began to fall for him."

"Would you say you've known for over a year?"

"Yeah" much longer probably, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"So you hid it from me for at least a year, I never suspected a thing, not once. How could I not know?" She pointed out

"But you did, you figured it out in Texas. You knew me and were able to tell, I didn't see the obvious hurt and pain in your eyes until Farkle pointed it out to us." Maya protested, Riley was the most amazing friend in the world, she was not going to let her tell her otherwise.

"It took me two years to see your feelings for Lucas, that's a long time not to know something so important about your best friend. So if you are going to blame yourself, so will I."

"But I caused you pain" I whimpered

"And I caused you pain too" Riley retorted "We are both in pain right now, and I don't know about you but all I want is a hug from my best friend" Riley smiled

"Me too" Maya said as she opened her arms for her best friend.

"Feelings suck" Riley whimpered

"That they do"

* * *

We had been sitting at Riley's bay window for a while. We needed to talk, but neither of us knew what to say next. When we came downstairs Topanga and Cory didn't even ask where we were all night, which was really great of them. They told us to sit down and have some breakfast. Maya and I ate in silence, as Topanaga and Cory tried to talk to us about who knows what. Riley replied here and there to their questions, but I was not in the room, my mind was gone to another place. Before I knew it we were in the bay window still not saying anything.

"Say something" Riley ordered

"Something" Riley smiled halfheartedly at my joke "What's there to talk about, you have feelings for Huckleberry, Huckleberry has feeling for you, you guys deserve to be happy."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You have feelings for him and he has feelings for you too, Maya"

"No he doesn't, he was only going out with me because he couldn't be with you. Now that he knows you still like him, it'll be you and him again, like it was before."

"Maya, I don't think-"

"Look I've gone for a long time without acting on my feelings, and I love you for trying to give me my chance. But we had our chance and we didn't work, we worked better when I was making fun of him and he let me. We weren't meant to be, you and Lucas are."

"I just want you to be happy" Riley smiled sadly as a tear fell down her face.

"I want you to be happy too Riles, but you need it more then I do"

* * *

Riley

I had always been a happy person, that was who I was. But right now sitting on this bay window alone, I have never felt so sad in my life. My best friend in the entire world was giving up the boy she cared about, for me to be happy. But I wasn't happy, I wouldn't be happy knowing she is miserable.

Mom walks into my room and sits down beside me "Mom, would it be okay if I cried right now?"

"Of course" she said as she wrapped her arms around mine and I began to cry and the cry turned into a sob and that sob eventually turned into silent tears streaming down my face.

After a while of self pity, I suddenly sat up out of her arms and looked at my mom with so many question. But only one came out "What do you do when no matter what happens someone is miserable by the outcome?" she whipped her hands along my cheek to wipe the last of my tears away.

"When were you the happiest?"

"When we were all just friends"

"Maybe that's the answer."

"But Maya wasn't happy when we were all just friends."

"Is she happy now?" Mom asked, though I'm pretty sure she already knows the answer.

"No"

"You have to make yourself whole before you can fix anyone else"

"How do I do that?" I feel more confused then I was to begin with.

"That's up to you to figure out." Mom said as she got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I took a pillow and screamed into it.

Thanks a lot mom.

It was the next day and I hadn't spoken to Maya for 24 hours, but it's felt like eternity. When I step in to Topanga's I see none other then Farkle sitting with Zay talking. I try to pretend I don't see him; I don't want to talk to him right now. Getting angry at him won't solve anything, but right now all I want to do is scream at him. He betrayed me, he betrayed Maya. Did he not care about her at all?

I order four bagels and two coffees' to go from Maya's mom. "How's Maya doing?" I asked Katy.

"I don't know, she went up to her room yesterday and hasn't come down since, she won't talk to me. She needs you." I felt like telling Katy that I'm the last person she would want to see, I'm the one causing her this pain she is feeling.

"I'm already there" I smiled as she passed me my bagels and coffee.

I almost made it out of Topanga's with him seeing me. But then Zay opened his big fat mouth "Speak of the devil, little miss sunshine has made herself present." I didn't feel very sunshiny today, that was for sure.

Farkle turned his head to see me standing there and he smiled unsurely at me "Hi Riley, how are you?"

I gave a fake smiled and said "Fine, I've got to go" and I walked quickly out of the room. I handled that well, I didn't pour the coffee over his head, I didn't use some of the sinful words inside my not so innocent anymore head, I didn't lose my temper in any way that I know I would've regretted. Even thought he betrayed me, he is still my friend, and I know that we will get through it, I just don't know how.

* * *

When I got to Maya's apartment all the lights were off so I went straight for her room. I heard a guitar going, as I opened the door I saw Maya sitting on her bed with a guitar and paper everywhere. "Hey Riles" she smiled.

"Hey Maya, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing a song"

"I didn't know you wrote songs" she has an amazing voice but normally she only ever sung along to someone else's music. I gave Maya her great-grandmothers guitar over a year ago but I haven't seen her pick it up since. She always been more into drawing and painting.

"I haven't before today."

"What's it about?" I could guess it was probably about Lucas and her heart break over him.

"It's about us" she smiled

"Us?" she could see the surprise on my face and laughed.

"Yeah, when I got home yesterday I didn't know how or what I felt, so I just started righting stuff down and it turned into a song, as song for us. Do you want me to play it for you?" she asked

"Well duh!" Riley smiled and sat down on her best friends bed as she began to strum the first cord.

 _Good morning, you're leaving_

 _I'll see you in the evening_

 _My best friend till the end_

 _My better half no pretend_

 _Our language is sacred_

 _Though people try to solve it_

 _New adventures on the way_

 _You and me together_

 _Take on the world forever_

 _I know all your secrets_

 _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them_

 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_

 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _Woah oh, yeah, woah oh_

 _We're klutzy, but so lucky_

 _That I always have you to catch me_

 _We're partners in crime_

 _You're stuck with me your whole life_

 _So different, out of our minds_

 _From a planet that's hard to find_

 _Every second every day_

 _You and me together_

 _Take on the world forever_

 _I know all your secrets_

 _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them_

 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_

 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _You're right by my side whenever I need you_

 _Through the hardest times_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _At the crack of dawn when the moon is gone_

 _I won't be hard to find_

 _Cause you and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _You and me together_

 _Take on the world forever_

 _I know all your secrets_

 _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them_

 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_

 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _Woah oh, woah oh_

As the final cord came to an end Riley was speechless. "It may need some tweaking here and there-"

"No" I interrupted "don't change a thing, it's perfect, absolutely perfect!" she hadn't been so truly happy in a few weeks now. It was such a nice feeling to have back "I love it and I love you"

"I love you too" Maya beamed "Know that you are my number one, forever" as them embraced in a hug.

"Forever"


	2. Chapter 2: You're a Princess

**A/N: This chapter took SO much longer then my first one, even though I think this one is shorter. I kept changing it. The conversations are important and I wanted to make sure they were right. So hopefully you like it. Also I am trying to look over them and make sure there isn't spelling errors, but I am human so if you see errors just let me know and I'll fix it up!**

 **Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: You're a Princess

Maya 

I haven't seen Lucas since New Years. He sent me a text the other day saying 'Hi' and I said 'Hey' back and then nothing. I asked Riley if she has spoken to him at all. I assumed he would've to try and get back together with her, but she said that they haven't. Not even one text. I could see the hurt in her eyes even though she tried to say it was okay.

Now Riley and I are sitting in class, I am holding my breath, waiting for him to enter the doors. The door opens, I look up and it's Farkle, I look over to see Riley tensed, but her head was down avoiding eye contact. He said 'Hi' to Riley but she didn't respond to him and just kept looking down at her paper. It wasn't like Riley to hold a grudge, not at all, normally that was Maya's job for Riley, she was so forgiving and caring.

All those thoughts went away when he came into the class. Being away from him for a few days made me forget the feeling of being around him. It made me feel confident in my ability to move on and pretend I didn't have feelings like before. But as soon as he walked into the room a lump formed in my throat and I felt this pain in my chest as if I was about to explode. I hate this, I hate that someone can make me feel so vulnerable, I'm Maya Hart, I'm not weak or vulnerable. I'm not aloud to be. As he walked past me into his seat he looked at me and said 'Hi Maya'.

"Hey Huckleberry" she smiled at him.

She then looked over at Riley and she saw her looking over at us and just as I noticed Riley, Lucas said "Hi" to her too.

"Hi" she smiled.

Then I heard a voice from behind us "Well, this isn't awkward at all" we looked back to see Zay sitting in his seat looking at us. "Thanks for inviting me to the party guys, I feel the love." He said sarcastically. I smile, you can always count on Zay to ease tensions.

When class ended I headed straight for the door, but I felt an arm grab me lightly. I look back to see Lucas holding my arm. "We need to talk" was all he said.

"Yeah we do"

"Can we meet up after school, in the art class?" I look at his hand still grasping my arm, he lets go as soon as he notices he's still holding onto it.

I nod and say "Meet you there at 3:00" and walk out of the class without a second glance. I know what we are meeting up to do, it was inevitable, even if Riley's feelings weren't known, Maya knew it was coming, it's just what happens. They were breaking up.

* * *

I had art class last period so I asked my art teacher if I could stay a bit later to finish up my drawing. It was of a clock striking midnight, well actually the hands where at 12:01 not exactly midnight. It was a golden clock tower, with the city lights and fireworks going behind it. "That's beautiful Maya" startled I turn quickly with my paint brush in hand and Lucas is standing closer then I had expected. She catches her breath and looks down to see her paint brush on his abdomen.

"You startled me" I gasp, he was still standing too close for my liking, why hadn't he stepped back? She got off her seat and got some distance between the two of them. She got him a cloth and threw it to him "I'm sorry about painting you" she said

"Don't worry about it" he said trying to wipe it but there was no use.

"How long have you been working on that painting?" he asked still looking at it.

Feeling embarrassed by the feeling in that painting and the meaning of that night, I take the canvas and set it up to dry so he can no longer look at it. "I started it today"

"Are you finished?"

"I don't know" I shrugged, for me it is about feeling not as much about how it looked.

They just stood there for a few moments in silences staring at each other before I broke the silence. "So what did you want to talk to me about Lucas?" I asked

He shook his head and said "I, uh, um, wanted to talk to you about New Years."

Maya nodded, she new this was coming, "Yeah, that was a crazy night. Have you talked to Farkle about it?" I asked trying to put of the topic for a moment.

"I have, he is pretty distraught about it all, Riley won't talk to him."

She nodded, she understood where Farkle was coming from, but he understood why Riley was upset about it. "She'll forgive him, she just needs time."

He nods his head "So… about Riley. I don't really know what to do, I was hoping you guys had come to a solution over the past few days."

Maya smiled, of course, Huckleberry was waiting for us to tell him what to do, not this time. "No, there isn't a solution that can be made without you being a part of it Lucas." He looked slightly disappointed "I'm going to take some stress of you and make it less difficult for all of us, we're breaking up."

"What?" Lucas seemed shocked I was saying this

"You need to figure out how you feel, and I'm not going to stand in your way."

"But Maya-"

"You should go talk with Riley, she'll be getting out of cheer practice soon, sort some stuff out with her too." Maya recommended

"Okay" he muttered

"See you later Lucas" I said as I turned my back on him and walked out of the art classroom. I know I controlled most of that conversation but I needed control of this one thing. I don't think I could have handled it if it was the other way around. I know it was the right thing to do, Lucas and Riley deserve each other, their meant for each other. And me, I'll be okay.

* * *

Riley 

Maya wasn't waiting for me after cheer. Normally she would paint while I did cheer on Wednesday, but instead the person waiting for me was Lucas.

"Hi Lucas" she smiled

"Hey" he said looking at her but seeming to be somewhere else for a moment, before continuing "So… do you want to walk home together and… talk?" Riley nodded, she hadn't talked to Lucas at all lately and she really needed to.

As they left the school Riley didn't know what to say to Lucas "Lucas" was all that she got out of her mouth.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of us?"

When I labelled us as being brother and sister he didn't like it, but we didn't work well as a couple either, but she still had these feelings for him she didn't know what to do with. "I think we are Riley and Lucas and I like you. But I don't like this" he said pointing between us.

She was confused now "What do you mean?"

"I don't like the awkwardness, the silence, the unanswered questions. I hate it."

"Okay, well answer me one question."

"Okay"

"When did you like us best?"

He smiled "Do you remember the election, where you and Maya made that video of my friends from back in Texas instead of showing the recording Maya had?"

"Yes"

"And when I became the class president we road on the horse with you as a princess. That is my favorite moment for us."

It was one of my favorite moment of us too, but it wasn't what I was expecting. I don't know what that moment means to him, if he said our subway kiss or the library I would've know the meanings of those. But this moment, it's up in the air. "So you view me as a princess?" and Maya is his ambassador to the world…

"Always" he smiles

I smiled back at him. He was so sweet "Farkle was right" I mumbled "I do like you Lucas and not as a brother." I kept my eyes to the ground so I couldn't see his expression. "But that is all I know, if we are not brother and sister, what are we?"

"I don't know" he answered truthfully. In Riley's ideal world she would've liked Lucas to say 'Boyfriend and girlfriend' but she knew he wasn't going to say that. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend before Texas, so why would they be now? She didn't even know if she really wanted to be Lucas's girlfriend.

"I need time to figure out how I feel, and I think you need time to figure it out too."

"I do" he sighed

* * *

I sat in my bay window waiting for my Maya, she texted me and told me we needed a bay window and she would be over in a few minutes. So here I was waiting. Maya's face appeared in my window and I opened it to let her in.

"So why'd you call this bay window meeting Maya?" I asked

"I wanted to have real talk with you Riles."

"About what?"

"Lucas"

There was a silence between them, but only for a moment. "I broke up with Lucas today" Maya spat out.

"What?"

"Well, you know, we weren't even really dating so it wasn't a break up, but it was an ending of whatever we are. So know he can be with you and you guys can be happy again, like before."

"No, this is not real talk Maya" I was angry now, how could she think so low of her self that she doesn't think someone could possibly want her? "This is you trying to step back again, and neither of us are stepping back this time."

"So what are we going to do?" she asked

"We are going to face this head on." I stated "How do you feel about him Maya?"

"Riley, it doesn't matter, he likes you, he has always like you."

"How do you feel" I asked again, she just looked at her feet and didn't respond "Okay, I'll go first." Because I needed to get my feelings out to and if I couldn't talk to my best friend about it, who could I talk to? "I feel very confused, Lucas is such a great guy, and he is an amazing friend and he may be something more to me, but I wish I had have had more time to figure it out. I was going to tell you guys, I was, I just wanted to know my feelings before I said anything." She finished and waited for Maya to speak and when she didn't she asked for the third time "How do you feel?"

She stood up from the bay window looking distraught "Can we just drop this Riley"

"You're the one that called this meeting to talk to me about Lucas"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that we were not together anymore and that I would no longer be in your way."

"Maya, you have never and will never be in my way, you are my way." Riley couldn't believe that Maya just said that.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't, Lucas is a boy who we both have some sort of feelings for, but you will always be my number one."

"And you mine" Maya smiled.

They sat in silences for a few moments before Riley spoke again, "You didn't think you could get away from talking about him that easy did you?" Maya let out a sigh of exasperation "I'll call on ring power if I have to."

"Fine" Maya gave in "I really like him, I like him so much it hurts, I want to cry and I want to scream and I want to shout. I hate him for making me like him, I hate him for causing you pain and I hate him for grabbing my face and making me feel like the world only to have my world snatched from under me two seconds later. I hate feeling so vulnerable and weak, and I hate that our friendship is being put through this." She let a sigh of sadness out "Do you remember when Harper said that sometimes the strongest relationships are tragically torn apart?" she asked

"Yeah"

"I don't want that for us, I want us to always be best friends. I don't ever want to have a guy come between us."

I embrace her in a huge "Nothing will ever tear us apart."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Seeker of Truth

Chapter Three: Seeker of Truth

Riley

I hadn't noticed yesterday, because I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, but people were talking about me, about Maya, about Lucas and about us. I don't know why I didn't see this coming, but all the whispers and head turns as walked through the hall. "Some best friend you are" Missy said as I walked by her toward Harpers class. I froze for a moment, Missy said the one thing that hit closest to home; Maya.

When I enter the class Maya and Lucas are already sitting in their seat. Maya is doodling something and Lucas is looking at the back of Maya's blonde head. He gave me a smile when I walked in, but didn't say anything. I sat down and opened my books, when Farkle walks in and sits down behind me he taps me on the shoulder. "Yes Farkle?"

"Can we talk after class"

I nod and turn back around as Harper is beginning her class. "Poetry, using such few words to convey so much meaning." She started to write something up on the board. It said

 _seeker of truth_

 _follow no path_

 _all paths lead where_

 _truth is here_

"This is one of E.E. Cummings most famous poems and it is his shortest, but it conveys meaning. Each person interprets and understand it's meaning differently and that's what makes it so beautiful. What do you guys think that E.E. Cummings was trying to say here?"

Farkle was the first to respond "I think it means that we all seek to find truths, but not all of us wish to leave the path we are on for uncertainty. But in reality we don't know where anything will take us, so whether we take a path or no path both are still uncertain."

"Very good Farkle"

"I think that the poem is of a person who wants truth more then anything else and will let nothing stop them from the idea of truth. But truth is subjective and what is true for one person may not necessarily be the truth of another, so can we really find a truth at all?" I didn't even know where I was going with that, I just knew I didn't like Farkle's answer and that poem resonated in me and I had to voice me opinion, even if it was wrong.

"Good point Riley. Do we really know what is true and what is not? What is the truth for one is different for another, that is the same with poetry. Farkle and Riley interpreted this small poem in to completely separate ways and that is the beauty of having feelings and being able to express them. Poetry helps evoke emotions from us and helps uncover truth. For your homework tonight, I want each of you to find a poem that resonates with you and bring it to class tomorrow." Harper finishes as the bell rings for next class.

* * *

As the day comes to an end I am dreading my conversation with Farkle, I am so unbelievably mad at him, but I really don't want to be. He was one of my best friends and it hurt to feel this anger and betrayal toward him, but he brought it on himself. He humiliated me and now the entire school is talking about it, that was my secret to tell.

I meet him outside the school by a small garden the green club planted earlier this year. He was already sitting there waiting for me. He looks up when he see's me and smiles "Hi" I nod at him as a greeting. "Riley, will you please talk to me" he pleaded.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked

"I-I don't know, anything"

"Why would you do that to me?" I questioned

"I did it for you, it was the right thing to do."

As he said this I remembered something Maya said "Remember when Lucas called Maya a short little stack of pancakes?"

He looked taken aback and confused but answered "Yes"

"And she was angry, but not at him, at me for not defending her. My reasoning was because he was right, why should I defend her when what he was saying was true?" I think back to how trivial it all was, but how it ties into the present day.

"Where are you going with this Riley?'

"Maya said to me 'When being right is more important then being friends, that's the end of being friends'."

The realization set in his eyes "Riley"

"You were right, the truth needed to come out, but was it worth our friendship to be right?" I asked. I knew I was being cold and I was hurting him, but he hurt me too.

"Riley, I did it for our friendship, I wanted everyone to be happy that wasn't going to happen with you keeping your feelings a secret."

"Are we happy now Farkle?"

"No"

"I told you I needed time to figure out my feelings and you put a time limit on it. That wasn't fair of you, I would have told them, when I was ready. You had not right."

"It had bee 3 weeks and you hadn't told them yet."

"Yes, because I wasn't ready"

"I'm sorry Riley"

"I am too" she said as she walked away. A tear falling down her face. She hadn't meant to be so intense with him, but she hadn't realized how angry she actually was until she came face to face with him.

* * *

Maya

As I left detention I see Farkle sitting beside his locker looking really defeated. "Hey Farkle, what's got you so down?" I asked

"Your speaking to me?" he asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Riley's mad at me, so I figured you would be too."

"Well I don't appreciate you hurting my best friend, but I know your intentions where in the right place, and I'm glade the truth came out. I don't want anymore secrets between the two of us.

"I didn't mean to hurt Riley, that's the last thing I wanted." I slide down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know you didn't"

"I'm sorry Maya"

"For what?" I asked

"When announced I was thinking of Riley and her happiness. I wasn't thinking of you or Lucas, I didn't ask you how you felt, I wasn't a good friend to you or Lucas throughout this and I'm sorry for that."

"Thank you Farkle" I smiled

He looked confused as he said "For what?"

"For thinking of Riley, for knowing her well enough to tell when she was lying. For doing what I didn't in those 3 weeks, being there for her."

For the first time in a while I saw Farkle smile. I missed his smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Will You Remember?

**A/N: This chapter is my favorite so far, I wrote it at midnight last night when I had a finale the next day, oops. I always found my best writing came when I wasn't really thinking about what I was writing and just went with it. So here it is and hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh and I also bumped them up a year in age, so they are freshman's in high school rather then middle schoolers, I just thought this drama fit more for high school. It also works better with my story. So everyone is 15 besides Lucas, he's 16 because he was out of school for a year.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Will You Remember?

Maya

"Okay class take out your poem and a piece of paper, I want you tell me what the poem means to you and either share it with the class or write it down and pass it in tomorrow, which every you feel most comfortable with."

"Maya, I brought an extra poem in for you."

"That's okay Riles, I already have a poem."

Riley looked shocked "You did the homework?"

"Yup"

Riley smiled "My babies, growing up!"

"Riley, Maya" Harper's voice called "Would you like to share your poems with the class?"

Riley looked undecided as she stepped up to read her poem "This poem is called A Thorny Rose by Kriston Warfeild, I was looking up poems last night and this one stuck a cord in me most.

 _Our life is like a thorny rose_

 _Not perfect, but always beautiful_

 _The thorns represent the hardships in our lives._

 _The delicate red petals represent the fun and beautiful things in our lives._

 _As a young rose the petals hugging around the seed_

 _Are the family and friends who protect, love, and care for us._

That was a beautiful pick for Riley, her favorite flower is the rose, just as beautiful as she. "I love roses, I always have, they have been my favorite flower for as long as I can remember. They are delicate and beautiful, they come in lots of different colours and no one is the same. I never even though of the thorns until one day it was to late. A thorny rose is beautiful but hurts, just like life."

"Very good Riley!" Harper smiled "Maya do you want to share yours?

"You really think I didn't my homework Harper, how naïve." I lied

Harper smiled "You don't have to share Maya, just pass in your poem and the meaning tomorrow" She smiled.

"Whatever you say" she smiled, knowing she wouldn't do the homework. Not because I didn't want to do it, which I didn't. But with this poem, I didn't know what it meant to me, I just didn't know how to put it into words, and even if I knew, I don't think I would tell anyone.

She went on to Lucas and Farkle. Farkle shared his, something about domination, but what was surprising was Lucas didn't share his.

* * *

Later that night I was at Topanga café talking to my mom about school "So how's your boyfriend doing?" she asked

"Who Ranger Rick?"

"No Liam, Louis? Lucas, yes Lucas! That's his name."

"Lucas, is Ranger Rick and we are just friends"

"Oh" she looked confused "But I thought you guys were dating, you poured a smoothie over his head and he smiled all gooey eyed at you."

"We went on one date, but we didn't work. And him and Riley are a thing, they have always been a thing."

"They obviously weren't enough of a thing if Lucas went on a date with you." Mom pointed out.

"Mom, just drop it. We are friends and that's what we are." Maya stated.

"Okay" Mom put her hands up in surrender

Dave, mom's boss came over to her and asked "Katy can you sing?"

Mom laughed "No, not at all. Acting, yes, singing, no"

"Well that's no help, our singer cancelled for a bigger gig at the last minute, I need a singer asap!" he stressed.

Mom smiled and looked over at me "Well, I can't sing" oh no, please she better not be doing what I think she's doing "But my daughter is a wonderful singer." She did it, dammit mom.

Dave looked at me "You can sing Macey?"

"It's Maya" I said irritated "And I kind of can, but-"

"Perfect, we have everything set up." He was already leading me over there. I am going to kill my mom. "Do you play with an instrument?" he asked

"I can play the guitar"

"We have that!" he gleams and runs out back grabbing me a guitar. How did I get into this, how am I going to get out of this? What am I going to sing? "Here you go" he hands me the guitar "Head up there and start when your ready, you are a life saver" he says as he heads back behind the counter.

I look over at my mom smiling and when she see's me looking she gives me two thumbs up and I glare. When I get up on stage I can think of any songs, no covers, no originals, nothing. The only thing I can think of was the poem. So I decide to play begin to play it, it started off rough as I had only played it once on the guitar before. But as I began to strum the tunes my voice took off.

" _Car drove off_

 _Airplane flew_

 _I stayed here missing you_

 _I grow old, never seen_

 _That you were there missing me_

 _Are we now? What were we then?_

 _Will we look back? And wonder when?_

 _What could have been? What isn't yet?_

 _Will you remember? Or forget?"_

Maya looked up to see everyone looking at her, she had been so preoccupied with singing she forgot about the audience. It felt as though everyone was looking at her for eternity, until she found a pair of eyes at the back of the café, Lucas. Time froze as she stared at her, was he here the entire time? When did he get here? As people began to clap my gaze stayed locked on his and his on mine. "That was great Maya!" someone said to me, I tore my gaze from Lucas to see Dave in front of me "You are a great singer, can you play another one?" he asked

"Thanks" I smiled "Can you give me a moment." Standing up off my stool, I went over to where Lucas, and now I realized Zay, were sitting.

He smiled up at me "Hi"

"Hey" I smiled back

"Okay, well I think I better get going" Zay said as he stood up to leave "Great song Maya"

"Thanks Zay" she acknowledged. She sat down where Zay was sighting, across from Lucas in the booth.

"That was really amazing Maya, did you write that song?" Lucas asked

I shook my head "No, it was my great-grandmothers May's song."

"Wow, well May would be proud"

I smiled at him "Thanks, that means a lot."

He was staring at me for a moment before she said "What are you looking at Ranger Rick?"

He didn't even hesitate with his response "You"

"Well stop" I was starting to feel uncomfortable, they were supposed to be friends, but he wasn't making me feel that way.

"I can't, you're so beautiful" I was completely caught off guard by this and could feel my cheeks redden. I looked up at him and he seemed embarrassed himself, as if he didn't mean for those words to come out of his mouth.

"Lucas…" I meant to say more, but nothing comes out.

"You know how you told me I needed to figure out my feelings?"

"Yes?" she said

"I think I have figured them out. I want you Maya, only you." Her heart skipped a beat when he said those two sentences, 13 words, for a whole 2 seconds she was ecstatic, someone actually chose her. After all these years of living in the shadows, someone chose her. Reality set in at second 3 and she came to her senses.

"But Lucas, what about Riley?" she really liked Lucas, but she loved Riley and if Riley was hurting so was Maya.

"I will work things out with Riley" he stated.

"What if it doesn't work out?" she wasn't as optimistic as he was. Even though she was still on the high of being chosen, she knew that she wasn't aloud that kind of happiness, it just wasn't the way her world worked. Happiness didn't come so easily to her.

He gets up to leave "Well, if things don't work out Maya, I will remember."

"Don't get all cheesy on me Ranger Rick." He smiles at my teasing and leaves Topanga's. I hadn't noticed, but my heart was racing so fast and I couldn't seem to find a way to slow it down.

My mom came over and sat down beside me "Oh honey," she sighed wrapping her arms around me "just friends my ass." I smiled and hugged my mom tighter.

She finally understood what the poem meant to her.

* * *

Riley

I was alone, but that never lasts. I can never be alone living in the Matthews home. I was sitting at my bay window, when mom and dad came to sit beside me. "Mom, dad" she looked between her two parents, the two people she looked up to most in the world, besides Beyoncé, of course. "Why did you guys have to be so perfect?"

Mom furrowed her eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

"Cory and Topanga, Topanga and Cory, you guys are everything I ever dreamed of being. Boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, girl falls in love with boy, each other's first loves and last loves. Then got married, had children and lived happily ever after."

Mom and dad looked at each other, then at me and back at each other and began to laugh. I felt embarrassed, like they were making fun of me, they must have seen the hurt on my face because they stopped laughing quickly. "Riley, we are not perfect" Dad said

"Not in the slightest" Mom added

"What made you think that way?" Dad questions

"You guys did." Riley stated "You're so in love with each other even after all these years, you grew up with each other, you were each other first, only and last loves. It's like a story from a romance novel, I want that, I want to have that kind of love. I want to have that special person, I thought it was going to be Lucas."

Mom and dad smiled at each other, as if speaking a language between the two of them, that I was missing. Before dad said "Riley you are only 15 years old, you have so much time to find love. You are in no rush and you shouldn't feel as though you need to rush because of your mother and mines relationship. Our relationship built over many years of trust, and friendship, it didn't happen overnight." Dad stated

"Love comes in so many different shapes and forms, and at different points in peoples lives. We just happened to get our love when we were young, that doesn't mean someone who gets their love at 20, 30, 40 or 50 is any more or less of beautiful of a thing." Mom finished.

"Plus, you have a special person in your life already, her name begins with M and ends with aya" dad joked.

I smiled "I have always wanted to be just like you guys, but I never will be" I said sadly.

Mom gave me a hug and said "You have a part of me and a part of your father, but you are all Riley. And you are one of the 2 most special things in our lives"

Dad nodded in agreement embracing me in a hug as well "This is your life, don't try to recreate our story, make it your own." Dad always new the cheesiest things to say.

"I'm so lucky" Riley said looking at her parents "Thank you for being here for me."

"Always" mom said

"And Forever." Dad finished as they got up, left the room and shut the door.

I finally felt at peace. I knew what I was going to do. As smile of contentment and satisfaction crossed my face as I stood up.

Then I here something at my bay window, at knock. I open the window expecting to see Maya, but it isn't Maya.

It's Lucas.


	5. Chapter 5: Black and White

**A/N: I am FINALLY updating! I am sorry for being majorly MIA! This chapter was an important one and I didn't want to just throw it together and post it, I wanted it to be done right. At the same time I was also crazy busy! I had exams, paper, work, parties and all the stresses that go along with this time of year! This is, however, my longest chapter yet, so there's a plus! I have a few days off of work for Christmas now, so I will probably be updating with a chapter six soon! Hope Everyone has a Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Black and White

Maya

My life felt like it was out of control, it was spinning and spinning and I was watching it with no way of stopping the storm. I wanted to gain some control, I wanted to fix something in my life. So while I was eating breakfast with Riley I blurted out while we were sitting having breakfast I blurted "Riley, when are you going to forgive Farkle?" I asked.

Stops eating for a moment to look at me "Maya" she sighed "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because it is getting ridiculous" I said truthfully "You haven't talked to him for weeks."

"I will talk to him when I am ready."

"Be ready already!" I demanded "I can't take his sad puppy dog face any longer."

"He betrayed my trust Maya."

"No he didn't" Maya scoffed "He told a secret that needed to come out. I am grateful he did what he did."

"Why?" Riley asked

"Because if he hadn't told us you would still be keeping your feelings from me and I would never want that."

"No I would have said something eventually." Riley insisted

"No you wouldn't have" Maya shook her head "For two year I had feelings for Lucas. I never told you, I never let you in on those feelings. I kept telling myself that I should tell you, that you would understand, you are my best friend. But I never did, I always put your happiness before my own, you did the same for me. But I know you, you wouldn't have told me, if Farkle hadn't said anything, because you wanted to put my happiness above yours, even if it made you miserable, which I would never want."

"Maya, why are you sticking up for him?" I could tell her voice was getting to a mix of anger and hurt.

"I am not sticking up for him, I am sticking up for our friendship with him. He told the truth, just like when you told Lucas about my feelings for him. I didn't want you to do that, you did that because you felt that was what was best, that him knowing the truth was better then me keeping everything bottled up. Farkle did the same to you, for you."

"So you agree with what he did?" she looked at me, confusion crossing her face.

I shook my head "No, I don't"

"Maya you're confusing me"

"I think he was wrong to blurt out your feelings in front of everyone like that. I think that he could have gone about it entirely different and it would have saved a lot of heart ache, but I am not mad at him. For the same reason I'm not mad at you for telling Lucas that I liked him."

"What is that?"

"I knew your heart was in the right place, and you did it because you cared about me. Farkle is that same, he only wants what is best for you Riley, he may have gone about it wrong, but he was trying to do the right thing. I appreciate that."

Riley looks at me with a sad smile on her face "So where do we go from here?" she asks

"I don't know" I sighed

* * *

At lunch time I see Farkle sitting off on his own and nudge Riley, "You should go over and talk to him"

Riley shakes her head "I can't, I don't know where to start"

"Just say Hi"

She nods and stands up to go over, before she pauses and looks at me and says "Will you come with me?" She reaches her hand out for me to take.

I take her hand and stand up "Always"

We head over to the table that Farkle is sitting at. He looks up and see's us standing over him "Hi" he says to Riley.

"Hi" she smiles back.

We sit down across from him, sitting in silences for a moment before I say "My god, talk! You're Farkle and Riley, since when could you guys not talk?"

Farkle started "Riley, I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"What about Maya?" Riley states, taking both me and Farkle by surprise.

"Maya?" he seems just as confused.

"Are you sorry for hurting Maya, too?" she asked

"I didn't know I hurt Maya" he stated

"See that is the problem Farkle, you only looked at one side. You saw my struggle, and I forgive you for humiliating me in front of our classmates. I know your heart was in the right place, and I know you meant well. But you were wrong to do it the way you did. And you still have no idea why I am mad, and neither do you Maya."

"Riley I-" Farkle started

"Even in this one conversation, you haven't addressed Maya once, you haven't once tried to apologize to her. You blew her life around, and you didn't even talk to her about it. You didn't even care enough to talk to her about her feelings, you said to me you didn't know how Maya felt. Well know what a good scientist does? They investigate both sides. Not just one. It is biased and it made you wrong Farkle, for the first time you were wrong."

"Riley, I don't need an apology from Farkle, I am fine." I stated

"No you aren't fine. You deserve an apology more then I do. Because he blew up your world just as much as mine, only difference is, I knew he was going to do it. Because he talked to me, but he never had the consideration to talk to you."

"But Riles, I am okay, you don't have to be mad on my behalf, if I am not mad myself."

"No, that is exactly why I do. You are such a selfless person, that you never even considered being mad at him. You're first concern was for me. The morning of New Years day when we woke up, do you remember one of the first things you said to me?"

"No"

"You said sorry to me, your first concern was me. You didn't think about the pain you must have been feeling." She stopped to take her best friends hand "But I did, and I do. I think about you, I care about you, and you deserve friends who do that. Farkle didn't, and that is why I am mad at him, when he makes thing right with you, things will be right between me and him." She says as she begins to stand up.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To have another much needed conversation" Riley said as she walked out the door.

After a moment of awkward silence, I begin to collected my books when Farkle said "What are you doing Maya?"

"We are going to be late for class genius"

"I don't care about class"

"Skip class? Farkle the rebel" I joked trying to make light of the situation

He smiled and said "How do you feel Maya?" he asks

"I feel ambushed, I was supposed to help work things out with you two, but she turned it around on me. The sneaky girl."

He laughed "Yeah, she surprised me too. But she was right, I had said to her how important her feelings were, and how I didn't know how you felt. But I never asked you, or even tried to figure you out. I'm sorry Maya."

I smiled "It's okay, but I think I now why you knew her better then me. I think I cracked the Farkle code."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you always told us you loved us both equally, you promised us that you would always love us equally. You broke that promise."

"Maya, I'm sor-" Farkle started

I stop him from continuing "No, it's okay. I never noticed until Riley pointed it out. Somewhere in the past two years, your love for Riley and I have changed. I can see it now, how was I so oblivious." I laugh at myself, how was I so blind not to see it?

"Maya, what are you going on about?"

"You, you like Riley"

"Of course I do; I care about all of us."

"But you care about her more, I see that now. You care about her so much, that it blinded you, that you became a bias scientist and put her happiness ahead of anyone else's including your own."

"As did you" he came over to sit beside me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Maya, that wasn't my intention" Farkle said with sadness in his voice.

"I know Farkle, we were all blinded by feelings weren't we?"

He nodded "Feelings suck"

She smiled "That they do"

* * *

Riley

When Lucas came to her window she new exactly what she was going to do. She was ready for this conversation now, but as soon as she let him in and they exchanged hello's, he dad came into the room and chased him right back out.

The next day she got a text from Lucas saying:

Finish out talk today after school in the garden? ~Lucas

See you then ~Riley

All night and for most of the day I was going over and over my thoughts, and my conversation with my parents, the short conversation with Lucas, and where we were going from here. I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn't know how to say it. And what was he coming to talk to me about? It was so late at night; it must have been urgent. But in that moment, sitting waiting for him in the school garden, I wasn't thinking of Lucas and what I needed to say. All I could think of was Farkle and Maya. I really hoped they figured it all out, I hated our friend group being apart, but I couldn't let this go. I couldn't let Farkle think this was okay. The fact that Maya had no idea, made it even more important of an issue.

"Riley?" I heard a voice, I looked up to see Lucas standing there.

"Hey" I smiled

"Hi" he smiled back "You looked like you were in deep though there"

"Just thinking"

"About what"

"Maya, Farkle, you, our friendship"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I realized that friend is such a broad word. My relationship with you, Maya and Farkle are all unique and different in how I feel about you guys and how we interact. But still define all 3 of you guys as my friends." I started this conversation off on a completely different page then intended.

"Riley, I wanted to talk to you about Maya" okay well at least we are on the same page about what we wanted to talk about.

I nodded in agreement "I do too"

"You first" he gestured to me as he sat down beside me. Of course he let's me go first, such a gentleman.

"You know how I asked you how you view me?"

"Yes" he nodded

"You told me you thought of me as a princess. I didn't realize it then, but I don't want to be a princess." I stated

Confusion crossed his face "Well then you don't have to be one"

"I always thought I wanted to be pretty princess, and to be swept away by a knight in shining armour on his white horse. But I am not a princess and nor do I want to be one anymore. I had this ideal of how it was going to happen for me, I grew up with it, it is still to this day ingrained in my head. But I think I wanted that so bad it made me hang on to something that wasn't mine to have."

"So you have made a decision?"

"I have come to an understanding, but I want to hear your understanding too."

"Maya can sing" he stated, I knew that, but Lucas had never heard he sing before "She played last night at Topanga's, it was beautiful, she was beautiful. The lyrics she sang, they were so sad, it was about a missed opportunity and I knew in that moment, I did not want to miss any opportunities." As he was talking a smile formed on his face that she'd never seen before, and couldn't quite place.

"So you have made a decision?" she smiled

"I have"

"You want to be with Maya?"

"I do" he smiled "And you are okay with that?"

"I am," I said truthfully "I have always seen the world in black and white, but that isn't how the world really is, it's full of so many shades, beautiful unique shade and I see them now." I look over to Lucas looking at me with a confusion and interest covering his face. "The world isn't black and white, and neither are relationships. I thought that if we weren't a couple we had to be like brother and sister. But I don't see you as a brother, I never have and I never will. And I love you.

I wanted to have a love like my parents, I had this idea of what love was supposed to be. That you meet the love of your life and you know right then, right there that they are yours forever and that your first love will be your only love."

"I'm sorry I didn't give that to you Riley."

"No, it's okay. I don't want that anymore, I want to explore, I want to learn what love really means, I want to find more colours and shades in this world. I know I love you, but it isn't how I thought I was supposed to. I love you in my own way, it isn't as a brother, boyfriend or anything I can put into words correctly. But I am not in love with you. I know that. I know the way my parents look at each other; the stories they tell. What they had, we don't."

"You will find someone to have that with." He said

"Maybe, but I also want to create my own stories. My parent stories are their own, their love is theirs. I am going to make my own path, not follow theirs."

"I know you will" he smiled "You're an amazing person Riles"

I smiled at him and said "Walk me home?"

"Anytime."

I finally felt completely relaxed and at peace with Lucas. Whatever happen next, I had no idea, but I am okay with that.

* * *

When we got back to my apartment, I turned to Lucas and asked "Do you want to come in and I can message Maya to come over, so you guys can talk?"

He shook his head "No, I will do this on my own Riley, thanks"

I nodded and headed in, with Lucas coming up the rear. Lucas was such a gentleman, that he wouldn't just walk you to your apartment building, but to the actual apartment. When I opened the door to my apartment, I heard laughter, and I recognized the voices. Oh no.

As I head into my apartment and see who I suspected sitting on the couch, I turn back to Lucas to see a look of anger, sadness, and annoyance cross his face as he watched from behind.

I looked back to the two and smiled "Hi Maya" I nodded toward my best friend "And Hey Uncle Josh"


End file.
